Wake Me Up
by The Lone Feather
Summary: Song fic! My first, so no harsh or inappropriate comments! Poppy is blind, Convar is hated by almost everyone, Paki is Jeff the Killer, Diana is wanted dead or alive, Gray is too smart for her own good, Haven is suddenly able to speak again, and Ciara is finding who she really is. K for killings by Paki, and Convar's fits. Flames will be given to Hestia, and slashes blamed on Ares!
1. Poppy

Poppy:

The storm rambled on. Lightning flashed, making his face light up. His dark form, next to me. Soon, it would all be over. In a month, I was to die. Cancer overtook my body when I was four. Now, I'm 11 years old. Next to me, he groaned in his sleep. his dreams had become nightmares, and happiness faded to too sweet smiles, and honey voices. the only sights I could see, were shadows. My vision was leaving me. I had brain cancer in a section of my brain that controlled my seeing.

My world,was slowly fading. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep, my boyfriend's arm wrapped around me.

_Feelin' my way through the darkness_.

**Sorry so short! Just the prologue! Btw Poppy is one of the main characters. each will hVe their own prologue and will be al going on a quest together **


	2. The Rest

Paki P. O. V.

Flipping my pitch black hair, I glared at my own dull green eyes in the mirror of my dark gray themed bathroom. The dark skull that hung over my head glanced down at me. I swear, it was cursed. I turned on the sink, only to find a pitch black mascara thingy in there. Ugh, Marisa again. She always leaves her makeup lying around, stupid peppy cheerleader. I am so excited to finally get to camp tomorrow, Nico is just like me! I know, I'm an eom kid, not supposed to have emotions, well, welcome to my world. I'm misjudged, you could say. I shrugged, and unwound the cap to the makeup, I figured why not try it? I blinked, and suddenly, there was a thin swordlike chainsaw in my hand. I flicked the switch, and it whirred to life, yet, silently. I smiled to myself, perfect prank. I snuck over to Marisa's hideous pink room, even though she was eighteen it still was pink, and knocked on her door in my own silent way. She answered, "What do you want?" She asked rudely. I smirked to myself, best prank ever, after all, it couldn't be real, right? I uncapped the mascara, and the chainsaw appeared in my hand. My half sister was unfixed, not even seeing it. Silly mortals, still hurt by a silver and celestial bronze chainsaw. I lifted it over my head, and swung it like a baseball bat. I didn't even mean too, but she screamed, in pain. The saw hit her side, and sliced through like butter. Her blood, wasn't even blood. It was green mushy goop stuff! My sister had been a monster! She disintegrated into rush, while whispering! "I was just a young Empousa!" loudly. I recapped my mascara, and looked at my hands, horrified. I had killed my sister. The memory stings me every time I think about it.

Convar P. O. V.  
Madman. The one word that floated around me in everlasting whispers. They acted fine when I was around, like I was normal. But, I knew it was an act. They knew that too, but they still rehearsed it behind my back. They pretended that I was normal around me, but only because of my father. Dionysus would turn them into rampaging dolphins if they made fun of me when he was around. I had just arrived at the camp borders to do watch duty, when the most beautiful girl with blind looking eyes and gorgeous shoulder length black hair. My heart beat faster than I thought possible as she collapsed, was she ok? I rushed to her side. The bag of emergency ambrosia grew heavy in my khakis pocket, and I shoved my hand into it. The small square melted in her mouth, and her eyes fluttered open. I knew, just from looking at her, that this girl was sixteen years old, like me, and she was blind. How had she even made it here then? Where was her SAYTR?

Haven P. O. V.  
My head throbbed and my throat swelled from the inside. The pit scorpion had stung me, and I was without ambrosia this time. I'm gonna die here, just like Luke, with a knife in my side, only with a pit scorpion crawling up to my neck, where it had just bitten me. My knee length black hair sprawled out around my head. Suddenly, liquid cookies blew up my taste buds, and a dark figure was above me. My vision cleared to reveal a boy who looked just like me, he had unruly, short, black hair and seagreen eyes like mine. Another figure appeared behind him, a girl with short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that bored themselves into my soul and the most handsome pale boy, with obsidian eyes that looked of into the distance. His hair was black,too, but it was combed neatly to one side. His hand rested in the hilt of a black sword, a celestial bronze knife in the girl's hand, and a golden looking sword in my lookalike's handy.  
"Come on Haven, we got to get back to camp. Everyone was looking for you, your little admirer there the most." My brother spoke, pointing to Nico. I wouldn't respond, and I never would. The scorpion had stabbed my in the throat a long time ago, and it had once again just now, making it worse. I'm a mute, but my cousin and brother do all the talking for me, because a minor god gave them blessings to be able to read my mind. Just Nico and Percy were given this gift though. I jumped up, suddenly much stronger, and took Nico's hand. We had been best friends since he arrived at camp, and we were both nine. Now, it had been three years, and we were twelve. Now, we held hands a lot, and were insuperable and nothing could keep us apart. I had my brother, my cousin, and my boyfriend. That's all I'd ever need, until, one day, I woke up with my voice.

Diana P. O. V.

My sword clashed against my sister's blade, and I butted her with the handle of my weapon. Thalia fell to the ground, and I turned to Jason. Just like my sister, he soon faced the ground, kissing it like his girlfriend, Piper. I laughed at them, and used my stronger than Jason's and Thalia's powers put together powers and levitated them back to our cabin. After all, it wasn't everyday that Jason was here with us. Time for some fun.

Gray P. O. V.  
My hands flew over the pieces of the remote, like a tan blur. The metal flew back together as the screw driver hissed and squealed against the very much used metal. Stupid Malcom, breaking this again and again. Stupid Annabeth and her stupid boyfriend. Stupid life, stupid everything. Oh, well, how happy do I sound? I was just issued a quest with some weird Poppy girl leading it.

Ciara P. O. V.  
Oh, how I love him. Those gorgeous sea green eyes overwhelm me when I look at him. I'm in love with Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. My bow was slung over my shoulder, and my awesome camp water bottle was in my pocket. Im living the life, my family loves me, and I'm my dad's favorite, how much better can life get? Then again, I also LOVE Connor Stoll, well, who to choose...

**_Guided by a beating heart. _**


	3. The First Author's Note

Hello there loyal readers! It brings joy to my heart to see all of your reviews and love of my stories. Due to my awesomeness, I have thought of a new name for myself. From now on, I am _**The Lone Feather**_. Sounds cool, no? Well, I think it does. In three days, I will be changing my user to this magnificent creative name of mine. Ok? So, look me up as **_The Lone Feather. _**


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Poppy P.O.V.

From behind me, I heard shuffling, like someone was tripping. I reached out and grabbed someone's wrist.

"Don't sneak up on a blind girl, Convar." I scolded my new best friend.

"Sorry Pops, I didn't think you could hear me this time. I laughed loudly. He reminded me of my little brother, Riven. Riven an I had shared a bed back when I was eleven. However, he had gotten stabbed in the chest by an evil demigod, Constra Thomstlin, son of Tyche when we were journeying to camp. You don't want yo know what I did to my brother's killer. Anyways, Conrad made me laugh all the time. We were both misfits after-all. He was considered a madman, and I was the blind girl on the outside. He understands me.

Convar P.O.V.

God, she is so beautiful. Her hair blew back in the wind, creating a beautiful halo around her head. I looked down at her from my taller stature, and her ice blue eyes gazed right through me, like they often do. Poppy was the girl I could talk to, the one who understands. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a Boo! came from behind me. I grabbed the young girl around the waist and hoisted her up onto my shoulders.

"Haven, you scared me girl!" I told my younger cousin.

"Poseidon scum!" Poppy yelled playfully. We enveloped each other in a group hug, then threw the young daughter of Poseidon into the lake in front of us. i then through Poppy into the freezing water and dove in.

...Time Skip...

Several hours later, we were a groups of two tired girls, and one drowsy boy. I took Haven's hand and Poppy's hand in mine, and we all walked back to camp. I received looks as i hugged the daughter of Poseidon at my side, and held hands with the daughter of Tyche. Together, we were an odd group. Oh, well. Who cares?

I handed the now sleeping Haven off to her older brother, Percy, and said goodnight. Percy has been kind to me, but we are not friends. He is one of those people who don't think I'm a freak of nature, but aren't close to me. I said goodnight to Poppy, too, as she walked into her lonely cabin. I have to say, most fun night ever. I'm so glad Poppy came last week, and that Haven had been brought here the same day I did, two years ago.

**_I can't tell where the journey will end, _**

**_but I know where to start._**

**_Sorry guys! Just a filler chapter. I think Poppy and Conrad would make a cute couple, don't you? Well, they have an adorable friendship as a group, with Haven. Convar and Haven came the same day, two years ago. Sorry, I had to change those to make them closer friends, and have Poppy be kind of a new addition to the weird club! Just a filler chapter!_**

**_- Feather!_**


End file.
